Dyskusja:Dzwonią dzwonki sań/@comment-25081289-20190519171454
Hahaha! Chasik! Po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego odcinka oczekiwanie na numerek ósmy bolało bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że znowu się nie zawiodłem a moje syte oczekiwania zostały zaspokojone tłustą dawką rozkoszy, a z czasem moje pragnienie ponownie będzie rosło do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów… jak melony Amy. 1. Atmosfera Jak na początku zostało wspomniane atmosfera od początku odcinka była tak ciężka, że chyba potrzeba byłoby osiem Krystynek by ją trochę rozluźnić. Nie licząc przeżyć Diona i jego dziewczyny kompanki Shannon, która w pojedynkę rozprawiła się w blondynkolubnym demonie Billu są jeszcze Wolfe i Lukrecja po bolesnym „rozwodzie” w Centrum Handlowym. Daniel też nie jest w najlepszym nastroju, ale jako jeden z niewielu zainteresował się samotnie przesiadującym w jadalni Wolfem. Lukrecja zaś swoje emocje zdecydowała się… zajeść. Słodycze najlepszym przyjacielem smutnej kobiety… Powoli mijały kolejne minuty. Czas płynął leniwie; rozciągał się i trzymał uwięzionych w nim uczestników niczym muchy w pajęczej sieci. 2. FatJunior Naprawdę uroczę jest to jak ta dwójka doskonale porozumiewa się między sobą na poziomie przyjaciół, a gdy zachodzi niezręczna sytuacja to oboje stają się bardziej małomówni od Daniela. Chociaż Fat Amy ostatnio nauczyła się powstrzymywać od ucieczek, toteż miło było, że siedzieli tak chwilę mając dłonie ku sobie. Mimo wszystko wydaje mi się, że to dziewczyna jest tą stroną, która jest bardziej „pod wpływem” miłosnej strzały amora. Junior raczej o tym za wiele nie wspomina… Speszona dziewczyna przez moment rozważała ucieczkę. Nie chciała jednak zrezygnować z takiej przyjemności. Bliskość sportowca sprawiała jej nieprawdopodobną radość. 3. Pasjans śmierci i Świąteczne pamiątki Kiedy myślę, że Fiona nie potrafi być już bardziej kawaii… jest jeszcze bardziej. Moje serce przepełnia smutek i ból gdy jedna z moich ulubionych bohaterek znajduje się w bezpośrednim stanie zagrożenia życia lub zdrowia. Fiona – Zaskakująco dużo rozgrywa się w The Xmas wokół nakryć głowy… Zdecydowanie dużo. Jak tak o tym myślę to wydaje się to być bardzo podejrzane. 4. Opowieść Chase’a – ciąg dalszy… Rozwodzić się nad tym za wiele nie ma sensu, bo co miało zostać powiedziane, zostało powiedziane. Nie zdziwiło mnie zakończenie jego historii, ale też jakoś się specjalnie tego nie spodziewałem. Nie mniej czekamy teraz na opowieść o przeszłości Czerwonego Kapturka. Chase – Kocham cię Mary *wykrztusił przez zachrypnięte od łez gardło* 5. O tym jak Krystynka uciekła z lasu Wspominek z The Forest ciąg dalszy! Nie powiem, że od początku ciekawiło mnie jak do cholery babcia zdołała uciec z tego lasu. Miło również było powrócić trochę do czasów, gdy bieganie na zewnątrz nie oznaczało przedzierania się przez śnieg. Niemiło zaś było gdy musiałem ponownie zmierzyć się z Thom… moim personalnym nemezis, kompasem… Dlaczego Thomasa i Rain nie mógł zaprowadzić w bezpieczne miejsce? Krystynka – Magiczny kompas, który… Jeff - …zawsze wskazuje najlepsze miejsce dla trzymającej go osoby *dokończył za babcię* Wiem. Thomas. Gdzie ty do cholery jesteś? 6. She’s Sweet but Psycho Szalona Shannon pokazuje nam dlaczego nie warto zadzierać z blondynką po przeszkoleniu wojskowym. Po obezwładnieniu Juniora i zamknięciu go w ciemnym pokoju byłem przekonany, że sportowiec dostanie solidny wpierdol, ale gdy po chwili go zostawiła i zaczęła szukać Diona… oh boy, miałem złe przeczucia. Nie było jednak tak źle jak mogłoby się wydawać, z punkiem przecież chciała tylko porozmawiać… Shannon – Nie róbmy z tego teatrzyku. Powiedz mi: Uważasz mnie za wariatkę?! *tupnęła* Dion – Tak… Ale mi to nie przeszkadza. Sam takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewałem. Liczyłem na rozwinięcie tematu, no ale niestety Kapturek musiała przeszkodzić. Swoją drogą… Shannon ostatnio często tupie i zaciska pięści. 7. Ale spokojnie, powoli, by nikt dwa razy wpie#$olu nie dostał Tylu przeciwników naraz chyba jeszcze bohaterowie nie widzieli w tym miasteczku. Co zapadło mi w pamięć to fajne opisy każdej z kreatur, a najbardziej pewnego dużego pana, który nie wiedzieć czemu przypomina mi postać z gry. Shannon – O kurwa… Tak. To słowo wyraża więcej niż jakiekolwiek inne które mógłbym użyć do opisu tego tam działo. Zawiodłem się nieco trochę na Teddybarze, bo spodziewałem się więcej po tym jedynym arcie od dłuższego czasu. (Fajnie by było jakbyś dodał arty reszty przeciwników) Gdy jednak przypomniałem sobie słowa Billa do Fiony… zamarłem. Na szczęście nic się jej nie stało, a blondynka świetnie poradziła sobie z misiaczkiem. No i ten biedny Daniel, którego zabawki chciały wykończyć… co on im zrobił? 8. Operacja: Ewakuacja Akcja z bałwanami to był istny hardcore. Krystynka też jakoś bojowo nastawiona w tym odcinku… czyżby przyszła kolej na nią? Każdy kto chociaż trochę się wyróżniał z kilkoma wyjątkami lądował w paszczy jakiegoś stwora. No cóż… nie pomyliłem się. Przynajmniej odeszła godnie, zabrana przez ciastkoludków. Po wszystkim Chase zabrał kocyk i gdzieś wybrnęli… jakbym chciał już wiedzieć gdzie. ;u; Krystynka – Nie dajcie się! *krzyknęła* ... Mógłbym się jeszcze rozpisywać na temat mniejszych i większych fragmentów w których oczy same błyszczały od nadmiaru dobrego tekstu, ale nie ma to raczej sensu. Od poprzedniego odcinka moja lista faworytów się nie zmieniła… oprócz ubycia Krystynki. Chcem wincej. :<